Bad Kitty
by LynstHolin
Summary: SECOND, HOTTER CHAPTER ADDED Harry Potter likes to flirt when he goes clubbing, and his boyfriend Draco Malfoy has to do something about it. Cat-boy Harry! SEXY DRARRY Short and light
1. Chapter 1

Warnings: dominance/submission, sexual content

...

"Please, can we go out to the club tonight?" Harry wheedled as he straddled Draco on the couch.

"You think rubbing up against me like that will make me say yes?"

Harry smiled sexily. "I know it will."

"Awfully confident, aren't you?" Harry just made a humming noise deep in his throat and continued writhing in Draco's lap. "And to think that just three months ago, you hated to dance," the blond man said.

"You've taught me so many things," Harry said huskily as his hand squeezed his lover's rigid cock through his slacks. Draco shoved him down onto the couch and went for the buttons on the fly of his jeans, but Harry blocked his hand. "Not till you promise that we'll go out."

"Are you going to be good tonight, Harry?"

"Of course."

"No flirting with anyone else?"

"I won't."

Draco lifted one of Harry's hips and gave him a playful swat on the behind. "If you're bad, I'll have to punish you."

"I'll be good," Harry said, "I'll be so _very_ good." He put one finger in his mouth and sucked on it.

Draco growled and started pulling at Harry's clothes. Harry was very, very good.

...

The throbbing of the music being played in the Alibi Room could be heard in the street. The bouncer let them in immediately; they were far too good-looking to have to stand in line.

Draco noted every covetous glance sent his boyfriend's way. Who could blame them? With his tight leather trousers and tousled hair and sheer shirt, Harry was a lovely sight. Draco had selected the outfit himself. He did love to show his Harry off. As good as Harry looked, of course other men were going to flirt with him. But Harry had a habit of flirting back, and Draco had to discipline him for it.

Harry pulled him out on the floor as Britney Spears' 'I'm a Slave 4 U' started playing. He put his arms behind his head, arched his back, and backed up against Draco. Harry had learned how to move his hips in a way that made onlookers drool. Draco smirked at Harry's admirers as he ran his hands possessively down Harry's flanks.

When the song ended, Harry said, "I want to get a cocktail."

"All right. Get me one, too. Remember to be good, now."

As his lover walked away, Draco could hear someone shouting over the music, asking Harry how he'd gotten the scar. Harry just smiled and lowered his gaze coquettishly. Draco had insisted he get contacts, all the better to display those sexy green eyes.

Draco leaned against the wall and watched the dancers on the Lucite floor, lit from below by flashing, multi-colored lights. The mirrorball spun, sending little dapples of light everywhere. Draco got cruised plenty himself as he waited; he knew he looked good in his exquisitely cut bespoke suit and half-unbuttoned shirt.

Three months they'd been together. After years of battling the Dark Lord, all Harry wanted to do was have a good time. He'd become a bit of a tart, really. Seeing his former rival wrapping that long, lean body around dozens of men in his favorite gay club had aroused a fierce, possessive desire in Draco. Harry would be his, and his only.

He could see Harry coming back to him, having some difficulty holding two martinis in his two... paws. The fur on them matched his cat-ears. "I don't know what happened," Harry said, frowning. He winced as a man tweaked the long, fluffy tail that had erupted through the seat of his trousers.

Draco took the drinks from Harry and set them on a table. "You were being naughty, that's what happened. I put a charm on you while you were sleeping. If you act like a tom-cat, you'll turn into a tom-cat." Draco wound his fingers into Harry's hair and tugged a little.

"But I only flirted a little," Harry protested.

Draco pulled a little harder. Harry's cheeks flushed and his breathing quickened. "You're still going to have to be punished, you bad kitty. All. Night. Long." He took a leash out of his jacket pocket and snapped it onto Harry's collar. He imagined those velvety paws spread, claws digging into the mattress of their bed while Draco grasped the base of his tail and fucked him without mercy. Draco was so hard, it was nearly painful. "We're going home. Now." Draco walked toward the door, and Harry had to follow. Draco was going to make his kitty yowl and purr.


	2. Chapter 2

Warnings: dominance and submission, spanking, anal sex

...

Out on the street, Harry started shaking his feet. "Could you get my shoes off? They're pinching."

Draco took out his wand. "_Exuo_!" Harry started in surprise as his shoes vanished from his feet, reappearing a couple of feet over on the sidewalk. Draco had a self-satisfied smile on his face. "Just a little spell I've been working on. No wonder your shoes were uncomfortable."

Harry wiggled the fuzzy toes of his back paws and experimented with making the claws pop out.

"Now you're going to have to walk the rest of the way home on all fours."

Harry obediently dropped down and trotted along on his paws. His limbs were still human proportioned, so his behind stuck up in the air. The view was getting Draco even more worked up.

Once home, Draco let Harry off the leash. He headed for the kitchen with Harry following, still on all fours. He filled a bowl with milk and set it on the floor. "Drink it, kitty."

Harry lowered his tongue into the milk slowly, looking up at Draco with a look of pretend innocence in his eyes. His tongue dipped and swirled slowly, then cupped upwards to bring some milk into his mouth. A dribble of white leaked out of one corner of his mouth, and when he licked off it with the tip of his tongue, Draco groaned and pressed a hand to his erection.

"_Exuo_!" Harry's clothes came off. "Keep drinking, kitty." Draco moved so he could see Harry from the back. Harry's rump was up, his tail straight in the air, affording Draco a perfect view of his little pink hole. Draco gave his rounded behind a good swatting, turning the cheeks red. Harry squirmed and moaned. It was more than Draco could take. "_Accio _lube!" he said as he unfastened his slacks.

While his fingers prepared Harry, opening him up, Draco nuzzled and nipped at the furry cat-ears. Harry wiggled and mewed. Just as he imagined, Draco grasped the base of Harry's tail as he entered Harry's sweet, hot tightness, using it for leverage. Harry's tail wrapped around Draco's waist as they thrust hard against each other. Draco's other hand wandered. "You're about to come, aren't you," Draco rasped. Harry just whimpered. "Sorry. You're not allowed to yet."

Harry whined when Draco pulled out. "Get on your back," Draco ordered.

Harry did, splaying his thighs open wantonly. His tail thrashed between his legs, and he was running the velvety parts of his fronts paws over his nipples. His ears were turned back, flattened to his head. "Are you going to fuck me or just stare at me?" he challenged, his voice thick.

"Ooh, the bad kitty is getting a little too bossy." When Harry used his tail to caress himself, Draco grabbed it. "Uh uh. You obviously haven't been punished enough." Draco pushed Harry's knees together, then raised his legs up to spank him some more, loving the sound and the feeling of his palm smacking the firm flesh of Harry's buttocks.

"Avocado," Harry said.

It was Harry's safe-word. Draco stopped immediately. "Did I hurt you?" he asked, concerned.

"No. I just can't wait for you to fuck me more," Harry said.

Draco grinned. "I'm going to have to punish you even more later for this."

"I hope so."

As he entered Harry again, soft paws stroked his back, with just a hint of claw, and the silky tail stroked him in intimate places. When Harry began to purr, vibrating all over his body, Draco exploded.


End file.
